List of characters in Tiny Toon Adventures
This article lists characters seen in the films and television shows associated with the Emmy award-winning Steven Spielberg Presents Tiny Toon Adventures. A number of these notable characters have also appeared in various spinoff shows including Steven Spielberg Presents Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain and The Plucky Duck Show. Some of these characters have also been made into toys and even played the titular role in a number of children's books. Design and development Steven Spielberg explains, "I wanted to be involved with the realization of some new characters, for the 90's and into the next century....We've created what some people might consider the offspring of the Looney Tunes characters...Or maybe just their distant cousins."ANDY MEISLER, "TELEVISION; Steven Spielberg Promises: 'Th-Th-That's Not All, Folks'," The New York Times (July 8, 1990). Characters background The series revolved around a group of young cartoon characters learning at Acme Looniversity to be the next generation of Looney Tunes characters. Most of the Tiny Toons characters were designed to resemble younger versions of Warner Bros.' most popular Looney Tunes stars by exhibiting similar traits and looks, but not actually being the characters themselves. Characters Main characters *'Buster Bunny', a blue rabbit modeled after Bugs Bunny. He, along with Babs, are the main stars of the show. He is voiced by Charlie Adler (Season 1-3) and John Kassir (Season 3). *'Babs Bunny', a pink rabbit similar in design to Buster. Buster's partner-in-mischief and sometimes-girlfriend. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. In some ways, both Buster and Babs Bunny can be said to be modeled after Bugs Bunny, with each having taken on different aspects of the original character's personality. Buster, for example, normally shares Bugs' coolness under fire and laid-back attitude until provoked; Babs, on the other hand, displays more of Bugs' earlier, "wackier" personality, along with his flair for confounding enemies (and friends) with quick costume changes and impersonations. That being said, it's generally accepted that Babs is essentially an original character, created specifically as a counterpart for Buster in keeping with what was then a general trend in animation towards having more and/or stronger female characters in kids' TV shows, rather than being specifically based on any particular member of the Looney Tunes cast. Major characters *'Plucky Duck', an egotistical green duck modeled after Daffy Duck. He is best friends with Hamton and often gets them into trouble. He is voiced by Joe Alaskey. *'Hamton J. Pig', a cleanliness-obsessed pig molded after Porky Pig. He wears overalls and has a friendly disposition. He is voiced by Don Messick. *'Elmyra Duff', a clueless redheaded girl loosely modeled after Elmer Fudd. She is an animal's worst nightmare as she likes to 'squeeze and hug them to death'. She chases the 'bunnies' or 'hippity-hops'(what she calls Buster and Babs) around a lot and has a crush on Montana Max. She is voiced by Cree Summer. *'Montana Max', a bad-tempered money-hungry tycoon loosely based on Yosemite Sam. He is voiced by Danny Cooksey. *'Fifi La Fume', a romantic, French accented, purple-and-white girl skunk, modeled after Pepé Le Pew. Fifi sometimes acts as Hamton's girlfriend. She is best friends with Shirley and Babs. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. *'Shirley the Loon', a spiritual New Age waterbird with a Valley Girl accent. Her appearance is slightly deviated from Melissa Duck. Also a reference to Shirley MacLaine. Shirley has a secret crush on Plucky but refuses to go out with him until he learns to care about others before himself. She is voiced by Gail Matthius. *'Furrball', a blue kitten version of Sylvester. Furrball is very unlucky, falling victim to many cruel situations, including ones he created himself. He is voiced by Frank Welker. *'Dizzy Devil', a purple furred junior Taz with a beanie hat.He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. *'Gogo Dodo', a character based on the original Yoyo Dodo from Porky in Wackyland, a theatrical Looney Tunes release directed by Bob Clampett. Gogo is the only Acme Looniversity alumnus who is a direct descendant of a classic Looney Tunes character. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Supporting characters *'Sweetie Pie' or Sweetie Bird is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series Tiny Toon Adventures. She is one of the supporting characters on the show. Sweetie is voiced by Candi Milo. Sweetie is a young, pink female canary with a light blue bowed ribbon in her hair. She attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Acme Acres. Her mentor and favorite teacher is Tweety. Sweetie's pink coloring, devious grin, and somewhat mean-spirited personality seem to be a throwback to Tweety's early appearances. Sweetie's personality tended toward behaving in an amiable manner, but was prone to a mischievous streak when dealing with her main enemy and longtime pursuer, Furrball the cat. Sweetie is voiced similarly to comedian Judy Tenuta---speaking in a liquid trill followed by a throaty screech (when excited). In one short, Sweetie is seen to be owned by Elmyra Duff, who also owns Furrball, setting up the familiar scenario seen in earlier Sylvester and Tweety cartoons. Sweetie constantly outsmarts the predatory Furrball by making him look bad in front of his usually sweet-tempered owner, to the point of his eviction from the apartment. In the episode "Go Sweetie Hyde", she accidentally transforms into a giant, grotesque bird-like monster and wants to chase and eat Furrball. In her monster form, she is voiced by Rob Paulsen and has a British accent. In the episode segment from 'New Class Day', titled 'Just-Us League of Supertoons', Sweetie was a member of the mighty superhero team, the Just-Us League of Supertoons. She was Pink Canary, a parody of Black Canary. Occasionally, Sweetie is shown to be running after Bookworm, in which case she is constantly outsmarted, or simply has bad luck like her pursuer, Furrball. *'Li'l Sneezer' or Little Sneezer is based on Sniffles and has hurricane-force sneezes.He is voiced by Kath Soucie. *'Calamity Coyote', a grey coyote modeled after Wile E. Coyote. His voice is credited to Frank Welker, even though he rarely speaks. *'Little Beeper', modeled after Road Runner. He is voiced by Frank Welker. *'Byron Basset', the usually sleeping puppy, is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series Tiny Toon Adventures. He is one of the supporting characters on the show. Byron is voiced by Frank Welker.Monica M. O'Donnell, Contemporary Theatre, Film, and Television (Gale Research Co., 2003), 316. Byron is a brown, black and white male basset hound. He lives in Acme Acres. Although a direct connection is never made, Byron resembles Sam Sheepdog and The Barnyard Dawg (and possibly Willoughby the Dog). Despite being depicted as being a lazy mongrel, he expresses many talents when properly motivated. Byron is most known for his somewhat malleable nature. In order to turn around, he pulls his head and tail inside the folds of his body, and out the other side. Byron is a pet of Elmyra Duff and lives in her house, usually along with Furrball. His relationship towards Elmyra was antagonistic, due to her well meaning mistreatment, including painfully tight hugs and scalding hot baths. When faced with an opportunity to get away from her however, he remembered that she loved him and took him in, and reluctantly decided to stay. Byron's biggest role was in perhaps the direct-to-video movie Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation. There, he accidentally ends up joining Buster and Babs Bunny in their subplot of getting caught up in a river after a water gun fight. Near the end of the film, when Byron sees that the bunnies are surrounded by predators, he flies down (his malleable body flattening out and acting as a hang glider) and carries them to safety. Byron does not say much, other than "woof" and sometimes "ruff". In one episode, Byron appeared in Montana Max's vault where Max was hiding from Buster Bunny who was collecting money for his newspaper subscription. Byron's only line was "Excuse me, is this your vault?", of course it was in Buster's voice. But it turns out to be Buster in disguise. In the episode segment from 'New Class Day', titled 'Just-Us League of Supertoons', Byron was a member of the mighty superhero team, the Just-Us League of Supertoons. He was AquaMutt, a parody of Aquaman. Byron's end tag credit is "Woof!", after sniffing around the Warner Bros. rings. *'Bookworm' is based on the bookworm companion of Sniffles. He spends most of his time in the Looniversity's library reading and eating books. He never speaks. *'Arnold the Pit Bull' is a white pit bull modeled after Arnold Schwarzenegger. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. *'Concord Condor', modeled after Beaky Buzzard a.k.a. Killer The Condor. Concord has a haircut similar to Moe of the Three Stooges, and often repeats 'YUP YUP YUP YUP...' and 'NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE...'. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. *'Fowlmouth', loosely modeled after Foghorn Leghorn; as his name (a play on "foul mouth") implies, the tempermental Fowlmouth is known for spouting apparent profanity, and his angry rants are often censored. He has a crush on Shirley the Loon, but she is repelled by his coarse nature and blistering language. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. *'Barky Marky', a dog based on Marc Antony from several Chuck Jones-directed short subjects. He is voiced by Frank Welker. *'Mary Melody' is a sweet-tempered, dark headed girl,who's name is based on one of Warner Brothers logo Merry Melodies. She is voiced by Cree Summer. Merchandising Ta Shun Industrial (HK) Co., Ltd. produced a "series of soft PVC photo frames" featuring "licensed Warner Bros.' Tiny Toon Adventures characters."Asian Sources Gifts & Home Products (Trade Media Ltd., 1998), 338. Reception The New York Times refers to the above listed characters as "younger, somewhat cuddlier versions of the classic Warner Brothers characters."ANDY MEISLER, "TELEVISION; Steven Spielberg Promises: 'Th-Th-That's Not All, Folks'," The New York Times (July 8, 1990). References See also * Tiny Toon Adventures * Animaniacs * Sam Sheepdog * The Barnyard Dawg * Tweety Bird * Basset Hound#Popular culture External links * * Tiny Toon Adventures at the Big Cartoon DataBase Category:Pages to be exported to Wikia by Stifle